


Tulip, creature of the night?

by yd12k



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: but really what do other characters think of this, he was the inspiration but I didn't feel like distracting from the story to make it explicit, short comedic thing, vampire conspiracy kid may or may not be dipper pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Some kid is trying to convince Mikayla her best friend is a vampire.





	Tulip, creature of the night?

“I’m telling you, she’s a vampire!” Mikayla didn’t know who the kid following her was, but he seemed insistent on this stupid theory of his.

“Tulip’s been my friend forever, I would have noticed by now if she was a vampire.”

“She’s always eating raw onions! Who does that?”

“She does, as long as I’ve remembered. Besides, aren’t vampires like, repelled by onions?”

“That’s garlic, and exactly my point?”

“Your point?” Not that she actually wanted to know.

“She’s trying to build up a resistance!”

“Okay, I’m not listening to this anymore.”

“No, wait! She never enters anywhere without being invited in!”

Mikayla rolls her eyes. “She’s polite. I’ve also like, seen her outside in the sun.”

“She always wears sunblock! And she’s so pale!”

“That’s because she’s ginger!”

“What about her reflection?”

“What about it?”

“You never noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“SHE DOESN’T HAVE ONE!”

“What? Dont be stupid.” Mikayla stormed off. This kid’s clearly out of his mind.

\-----

Two weeks later, Mikayla and Tulip were playing around with makeup, and Mikayla just finished doing Tulip’s eyes.

“You ready to see?” She asked, dragging her friend before her vanity. Then she gasped.

“I can explain!”


End file.
